


Permanent

by S0S0



Category: One Piece
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy luffy is cuuuuute, and zoro can’t deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/pseuds/S0S0
Summary: Zoro’s decision to tie the knot with Luffy or to at least make them last forever and always suddenly hit him one morning before he left for work.





	Permanent

Zoro’s decision to tie the knot with Luffy or to at least make them last forever and  _ always  _ suddenly hit him one morning before he left for work. He always got up early in the morning and hated it because of his insomnia. It was getting better though, or at least he thinks so after he saw an article about the benefits of sleeping with someone you love. 

If he could help it, Zoro would try to get up before his alarm so it didn’t wake up his boyfriend whenever he would stay over. Then he’d move about his apartment as quietly as he could, even as he got dressed. Little did he know that Luffy was a  _ deep  _ sleeper. 

The older man quickly wrote a note and left it on the nightstand. After this, he would usually grab his work bag and jet out of there. He always seemed to run  _ a little  _ late. Somehow, he always made it in the nick of time.

He’s halfway out of the bedroom door before  _ something  _ makes him stop. He looks back at Luffy, curled up, still clutching at the blankets and keeping them around his shoulders (probably because Zoro always kept his apartment pretty cold). His hair is a mess and he has one of his boyfriend’s spare t-shirts on. 

Suddenly, his face breaks into this warm smile. He snuggles more into the large bed as a quiet and happy sigh escapes him. 

Zoro feels his heart flutter, almost violently so.

He marches back over to the bed and plants a kiss on the younger man’s forehead. He can’t help himself. 

Luffy’s smile widens, a very tiny, joyful noise leaves him.

Zoro’s heart wants to pop out of his chest and hop around on the floor. 

As much as he wanted to stay, he runs out of the room so he wasn’t more late than he already was.


End file.
